


Mistletoe and Feathers

by cosmic_llin



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mistletoe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Hecate gathers some mistletoe for use in serious, sensible spells, but Ada has another purpose in mind for it.





	Mistletoe and Feathers

It was an unseasonably warm late December Sunday, in the school holidays, and Hecate was spending it stocking up on potions ingredients. She’d found a good supply of mistletoe in the woods near the castle.

Ada, who was sitting on a tree stump a little way off, had come along to keep her company. She liked to watch Hecate work – she was cute when she concentrated.

‘Mildred Hubble told me the other week about a winter tradition involving mistletoe in the non-magical world,’ she remarked.

‘Oh?’ Hecate asked, only half listening, clearly more interested in safely removing her sample from its host tree.

‘They hang it from the ceiling, and if you’re caught underneath it with another person, you’re supposed to kiss them,’ Ada continued.

‘What a hideous idea. Suppose you don’t want to?’

‘I asked Mildred the same question. Apparently a young man once tried to kiss her mother under the mistletoe and came out of it with a black eye, and no kiss.’

Ada didn’t miss the look of approval, even though it only crossed Hecate’s face for a moment. After their recent experiences Hecate was in serious danger of liking Julie Hubble, but she still seemed to be under the impression that nobody else knew, and Ada wasn’t going to disillusion her.

‘That’s the only sensible reaction to being accosted and assaulted under such a flimsy pretext,’ she said. ‘Why mistletoe, anyway? It’s a parasite! It doesn’t strike me as romantic.’

Ada laughed. ‘Perhaps not,’ she said, ‘but then, _we_ use it for fertility spells and… tangentially related purposes.’

‘Other witches might, _I_ certainly don’t,’ Hecate said haughtily. ‘All of my mistletoe is used for sensible things, not… smut and frivolity.’

‘Oh dear, what a shame,’ said Ada. ‘So you won’t be interested in the new spell I’m learning? I was hoping to use some of the mistletoe we gathered today for it.’

Hecate’s head whipped around, and she stared at Ada. ‘What new spell?’

‘Oh, no,’ said Ada, ‘I wouldn’t want to bore you with it. I understand how much you despise smut and frivolity.’

‘Ada…’

‘No, no, you’re a _serious_ witch. Only _serious_ spells for the likes of you.’

‘Ada!’

‘I suppose I’ll just have to use it on my own…’

Hecate transferred in a flash to stand in front of Ada and reached for her hand to knit their fingers together.

‘You wouldn’t, would you?’ she asked, her eyes sparkling. Her thumb rubbed back and forth over Ada’s knuckles.

‘Perhaps,’ said Ada. ‘Perhaps I’ll make you watch.’

Hecate drew a sharp breath.

Oh, Ada never tired of seeing this side of her, this eagerness that she kept under such tight control. It made her blood sing. She pulled Hecate’s hand upward and kissed the inside of her wrist softly.

‘Gather your mistletoe,’ she said. ‘We’ll discuss it later.’

She could feel Hecate’s tension, taut like a bowstring, but she returned to her task, and they returned to the castle an hour later with armfuls of mistletoe. Hecate took most of them to her lab to be dried, but Ada claimed a single spray for her spell.

* * *

In Ada’s room that night, she gathered mistletoe, rose petals, a stalk of wheat and a long white feather.

Hecate, her hair loose over her shoulders, watched Ada cast the spell. The feather glowed for a moment, then settled to a faint shimmer.

‘What does it do?’ Hecate asked, her voice husky.

‘Do you want to find out?’ Ada asked.

Hecate nodded slowly.

Ada trailed the feather lightly over her own bare arm – oh, even that much made her shiver – then traced where it had been with her finger. The sensation was exquisite, just as she had been promised. Hecate watched, eyes wide.

‘Come here,’ said Ada.

Hecate came to stand in front of her, and Ada pulled her in for a long, deep kiss.

‘The feather, Ada,’ Hecate reminded her, when they pulled apart. ‘What does it do?’

Ada smiled. She could tell that Hecate’s curiosity about the new spell easily rivalled her arousal. Eventually she planned to satisfy both – but not yet.

‘See if you can work it out by observation,’ she said. ‘Watch where the feather goes, and follow it with your fingers.’

She swept the feather across her collarbones, and Hecate obligingly danced her fingers over the same spot, and Ada let out a whimper of pleasure at the feeling. She always loved to be touched by Hecate, but oh, this was something _else_.

She took her time, trailing the feather across her own skin, letting Hecate touch the places it had touched. It was the oddest sensation, but delicious, and she was hungry for it, chasing it. Her heart beat faster, and the room suddenly seemed so warm. Hecate’s fingers, obligingly following the trail she laid, were like little points of twisting fire, leaving brightness behind them.

She ran the feather down her arm, from shoulder to fingertip, and instead of following it down Hecate took Ada’s hand and kissed it, her mouth landing right where the feather had been, then carried on up Ada’s arm, reversing the feather’s path. Ada shuddered at Hecate’s lips on her bare shoulder.

‘I think I’ve determined what this delightful feather of yours does,’ Hecate whispered in her ear. ‘May I?’

‘Be my guest,’ said Ada breathlessly. She was trembling so hard could barely keep hold of the feather anyway.

Hecate took it delicately by the quill, careful not to touch the vane, and ran it lightly over Ada’s open lips. Then she leaned in to kiss her. Ada let out a ragged gasp as Hecate’s mouth met hers and unimagined pleasure swept through her, building like a storm as Hecate pulled her closer, kissed her harder, deeper, and then, as Hecate’s teeth tugged at her lower lip, bursting free in every direction, as though she was a cloud dissolving into rain. Ada moaned helplessly into Hecate, sagged against her, and Hecate held her up until her legs would hold her again.

‘Well?’ said Hecate, with a smirk, when Ada had her breath back a little. ‘Did I guess right?’

‘I’d say you did,’ said Ada breathlessly. ‘For a few seconds after the feather touches any part of a person, that part becomes… vastly more erotically sensitive. It really is quite… remarkable.’

‘Indeed,’ said Hecate, smiling fondly down at her.

Ada grinned. ‘Would you like a turn?’

Hecate’s eyes lit up. ‘You know I would,’ she said, slowly.

‘Lie down, then,’ Ada said.

Hecate obeyed, stretched out long and straight on the bed in her short, black nightdress. Ada pushed it up past her stomach and ran the feather across her navel, then sat back. Hecate whimpered in shock, and writhed against the mattress.

‘It’s rather a lot, the first time, isn’t it?’ Ada said.

She made no move to touch the spot where the feather had been, instead leaning to move Hecate’s arms above her head and push her nightdress further up, so that the feather could brush her underarm, and down her flank. Hecate sighed into the motion, but Ada didn’t follow it with her fingers.

Ada repeated the pattern on the opposite side, for the pleasing symmetry of it.

‘Ada…’ said Hecate, in a voice straining to achieve calmness.

‘Yes?’ Ada asked, sweetly.

‘Are you going to touch me?’

‘Eventually.’

She looked into Hecate’s face, gauging her reaction. Her pupils were wide, and she was holding back a smile. Ada judged that she could take this a little further, if she chose.

She took her time, running the feather slowly over every inch of Hecate’s skin, but never touching her directly. Hecate bit her lip, arching up to meet the feather, as though it would help.

‘Ada…’ she said at last. ‘Ada, please…’

‘Since you asked so nicely,’ Ada said.

She ran the feather down Hecate’s sternum, then pursed her lips to blow cool air along its path.

Hecate let out an honest-to-goddess _squeak_ , and squirmed to meet Ada’s breath.

‘How did that feel?’ Ada asked.

‘Indescribable,’ said Hecate, breathlessly.

The feather danced across Hecate’s hipbones, and then Ada moved to settle atop them, straddling Hecate. She shifted, getting into a comfortable position, and beneath her Hecate made a low, desperate noise in her throat, her eyes squeezing shut for a moment.

‘Give me your hand,’ said Ada, and Hecate obliged.

Ada stroked the feather across Hecate’s hand, between the fingers, across the knuckles, over her palm. Then she took Hecate’s index finger and sucked it gently, ran her tongue lightly over it. Took the second finger in too, and did the same. Beneath her, she felt Hecate twitch. She kissed her palm, a flurry of quick, fluttering kisses, and Hecate’s free hand reached up toward Ada, her breath so loud Ada could hear it clearly.

‘Is it too much?’ she asked.

Hecate shook her head. ‘Don’t stop.’

Another sweep of the feather and then Ada took Hecate’s fingers in her mouth again, sucking harder this time, her tongue pressing more firmly against the fingertips. Hecate squeezed her eyes closed, clutched at Ada’s thigh with her free hand, rose off the pillows to bury her face between Ada’s breasts, and Ada kept sucking, licking, and then, when she judged that Hecate couldn’t take much more, she grazed the pads of Hecate’s long, elegant fingers with her teeth, and Hecate came undone with a long, soft cry, her nails sharp against Ada’s thigh.

When Ada released Hecate’s hand she fell back, looking at Ada with half-closed eyes and a sleepy smile. She lifted her wet fingers up to look at them, wonderingly.

‘Quite a spell, isn’t it?’ Ada said.

‘Mmmm,’ Hecate agreed.

‘Good thing we collected all that mistletoe. You know… for serious spells like this.’

In answer, Hecate shifted her hips so that Ada fell on top of her with a squeak, and then rolled them over to pin her. She glared her sternest glare down at Ada.

‘The evening is young,’ she said. ‘And you might have learned a new spell, but I still have my share of tricks.’

Ada laughed. ‘Go on, then,’ she said. ‘Impress me.’

And Hecate did.


End file.
